Lunar Light
by NinaRN
Summary: Nicolete has finally found her dad, a certain Quiletue Alpha wolf. Then she has problems with 2 wolfs that both seem to love her. Which one imprinted? Which one hurts her? As if thats not enough she's killed a member of the Volturi and they want revenge.
1. Killing Vampire

**Hey guys :) So this is my story Lunar Light.  
Nicolete's half-vamp half-human mother has just been killed by a vampire and after killing her mothers attacker, she has to find her father. A certain Quileute Alpha Wolf that has no idea she even exists. She finds him easy enough but with this girl nothings ever easy for long. She's can phase too and not long after, two wolfs have fallen in love with her, one by choice and one by imprint. Which one will win her heart and which one will break it? Oh and if thats not enough, the vampire she had killed was Alec from the Volturi. Now they want revenge and the wolves and vamps once again have to come together to save this one person who seems to have captured so many hearts. And she will have to decide if shes worth it. Will she let so many people she loves risk their lives for her? Or does she have something else planned. With this girl you never know.  
Don't be afraid to leave a comment wether its good or bad!  
Please Read,Comment, and Tell Your Friends :)  
Please and Thanx**

* * *

Ch.1  
NPOV

"Run."

I was about to argue with her when she grabbed the front of my shirt and dragged me down to her level.

"Run Nicolete. Run and don't ever look back."

Tears rolled down my face freely as I prepared to leave the one person I loved.  
She smiled and with a shaking hand, wiped a tear off my cheek.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be fine now. Just look for who I told you and I promise everything will be alright."  
I leaned my cheek into the palm of her hand and she cradled my face.

"Don't forget Lete, I love you. Always have. and always will."  
Her hand fell from my face and with a sigh, she closed her eyes.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"Mom? No please mom, please!" My body shook with grief as I cried over my fallen mother.

A twig broke behind me and my head snapped up. I shot up from the ground and whilred around.

Out of the brush stepped a immensly beautiful boy who looked to be about 15. He had incredibly pale skin and dark shaggy brown hair.  
But what I noticed most were his eyes. They were red, bloodred. My body continued to shake, but with anger this time.  
Uncontrollable burning white hot anger.

The angel looking boy smiled at me as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Ah" He said in his singsong voice. "I had forgotten how good half-breed blood tasted."  
As he spoke he glanced at my mothers lifeless body on the forest floor, which I had found only moments before.

At that moment I lost it. The anger burned through me, like fire in my vains.

With a ferocious yell I charged towards him, leaping into the air.  
In my subconcious I faintly heard a "Riiiipppp." And all of a sudden I felt different.

I must've looked it too because the young vampires eyes widened and he backed up and turned to run.  
I wasn't having any of that.

I lunged towards him and landed on top of him. Knocking him off his feet.  
I turned my anger on him and was blinded by the red in my eyes, red from the anger I was feeling.

Soon my anger subsided and I fell to the floor. I landed on something lumpy.

Rolling over on my side, I picked up the object I had fallen onto and stopped cold.  
Gasping, I looked down to make sure what I was seeing was real. I was... furry.

I had paws and was covered with, fur. Pure white fur that covered me head to toe.  
Thats when I caught a glance of my reflection from the lake and realized that it didn't cover me from head to toe.

The snow white fur covered my body from... tail to snout.

I was a wolf.

With a gasp I fell backwards, landing on my butt.  
My very cold, very exposed butt.

"What the...?" I was now laying naked in the forest, then I remembered.

"The legends." I said aloud. Mom had told me about the legends, of people who could shapeshift into wolves.

Finally realizing what had happened, I glanced down in horor.

At my feet lay the severed head of the young vampire boy. I had killed him.  
Me, Nicolete, a wolf.

All moms stories about the cold ones flooded into my mind and I knew what I had to do to make sure this vampire never hurt anyone again.

I made a fire, quickly burning all the pieces of the dismembered bloodsucker.

I was now really cold as a result of being outside naked, in the middle of October.  
I looked towards my mothers body and knew what I had to do.

I remembered where she had told me to go in case something like this ever happened.  
But I couldn't do it without clothes.

Steeling myself for the grief I walked towards my mom and as quickly as I could, I removed her clothes.  
It's a good thing we wore the same size, or used too.

A new wave of sadness washed over me and it took all my will power for me not to throw myself on her body and cry my way into the night.  
I stood up and started on my way to Washington.

I needed to find Jacob Black.


	2. Different Reaction

**Alright here's the next chapter! Please Read and Review!  
Thanx :)**

* * *

Ch.2  
NPOV

I was confused, so confused. How could I be a wolf? Mom said only the guys turned into wolves.  
And besides I wasn't even full blood Quileute. I had vampire and a little human in me too. My mom  
was a half breed, and dad, even though he never knew about me and I never met him, was a Quileute.

Enough thinking, more walking.

Ugh this trip to Washington was taking longer then I thought it would, but I had just arrived. Now all I  
needed to do was find La Push. I had been on the move for 3 days now, stopping only when I was  
overcome by sleep. Sleeping on the ground wasn't my number one choice but right now I had no money  
and no belongings, only a destination. God I was tired.

_"You could always just go wolf."_ The thought popped into my head as it had so many times in the past three  
days. Ya it would probably be faster moving as a wolf but then I knew nothing about being a wolf. I didn't  
know how to turn into one or even if I could turn back if I wanted. The first time it happened was a pure accident.

"Aaaahhhhh!" I yelled as a twig poked its way through my foot. I sat down hard on the ground and brought my  
foot to my face. I pulled the stick out with a scream and glanced down. I felt like I was going to be sick. Their was  
a dime sized hole in my foot, bleeding like crazy. Damn what was I supposed to do? I couldn't walk on it, but I  
couldn't just stop here either, not when they were after me.

As I was contemplating my choices I faintly felt the pain going away.

"What the...?" It was gone.

The bleeding had stopped and when I wiped off the rest of it I saw that the whole had closed.  
Gone. There wasn't even a scratch left. I shook my head, trying to remember exactly what mom  
had said to me about the shapeshifters.

They changed only when a vampire appeared.  
They healed really fast.  
Could run really fast and were pretty strong too.  
Now what about phasing?  
They could phase whenever they wanted if they had controlm but most of the time it was when they were...  
when they were... ah what was it? I was starting to get mad at not being able to remember. Mad. Mad. Angry!  
Thats right, they phase when they get angry and change back when their calm enough to focus and do it. Well  
it was worth a shot, I could at least try, then maybe I'd make it to the reservation in Washington in one piece  
and in enough time so I don't starve to death.

Before I started I remembered one important detail, when people shapeshift their clothes rip to shreds and these  
were the only ones I had. With a sigh I started to get undressed. I stood in the woods, naked, trying to get mad.  
It wasn't working and I was freezing my butt off.

"Come on, come on. Oh come on!" I yelled. "I'm always angry, why can't it be enough now?"

Calm down Lete. Maybe I didn't need to be angry after all. Maybe if I could just concentrate I could force myself to change.

I took deep breaths, calming myself. I cleared my mind and using all my energy, focused. Imagining myself, angry, mad,  
tearing up that bloodsucker that killed my mother.  
Killed and drank from her!  
Taking away the one thing I figured I could count on in this world.  
The one person that mattered most to me!  
How he attacked her and left her to die!  
NO he left her to be found, found by me!  
That son of a- _Rrrriiiiiipppppp!_

It worked!  
I shook my fur covered head in disbelief. I can't believe it actually worked! I allowed myself a little happiness at the  
thought of being able to control my powers just a teensy bit better then I had before. Then a smell over took me,  
distracting me. It smelled familiar. I smelt my fur and realized that the odor was coming from me.  
But wait, this smell was different, like me but at the same time, not.

I snapped my head up, realizing that what I was smelling was another wolf.

_"Guess I'm closer to La Push then I thought, alot closer."_ I said to myself.

I was about to take off when I heard the pound of feet coming towards me. Not feet actually, paws, paws hitting  
the earth, coming in my direction.  
I stood my ground, waiting for whoever it was to find me. The noise stopped and out of the trees stepped a sand  
colored wolf. Bigger then me, but not by much, I could handle him.

I growled deep in my throat, surprising myself and the other wolf. I crouched down, ready for anything. The wolf tilted  
his head to the side, you know, the way little kids do when their confused. I stepped back in surprise and he falshed  
a wolfy grin, tounge hanging out the side of his mouth. I brought myself out of the crouch and held my head high as I  
walked towards him. The grin disappeared and before I could worry that I had misread him, that maybe he wasn't friendly  
after all, he nodded his head at me. Indicating that he wanted me to stay put. I did as asked as he trotted back into the trees.

Moments later a boy about my age came back out. He had Russet colored skin which led me to believe he was Native American,  
probably Quileute since he could phase. A thick mop of dark hair covered his head. He was kind of gangly, the way boys look going  
through puberty. But even so he had muscle. All he wore were cutoff blue jeans so I could see his bad ass six pack and his arms  
which looked rip despite his built. And he was tall, exactly the way mom had described the boys who were able to change.

_"I must be in the right place then." _I thought.

He walked slowly towards me, showing that he meant no harm.

"I'm Seth." He stated. "Whats your name?"

I stood still, not able to answer the question.

"Where are you from?" He asked again.

Again, I couldn't answer.

"Can you phase back? It would be alot easier to have a conversation with you."

I shook my wolfy head in sadness.

"Come on I won't hurt you. I just wanna meet you." He flashed me the same grin as earlier but it looked alot cuter coming from him and  
not his wolfy counterpart.

I hung my head low this time, hoping he would get the message. "

You can't?" Shake side to side.

"Do you know how?" Shake again.

"Want me to help?" I lifted my head in hopefulness.

"Alright is this your first time? Cause if it is it'll probably be a little hard." Nod.

"Okay now what you need to do is focus. Pull yourself together. Pull you back into your human form. Let all the anger go and just focus."

I did as he said, pulling my energy to the center of my body. Focsuing on turning back into a human. I was getting it, I could feel it. I was changing back.

"Wait!" Steth interrupted. "Your a girl?" I nodded.

"Ok well wow. First things first I need to get you some clothes alright. Because when you phase back, well your naked.  
So I'm gonna run home real fast and grab you some clothes. Then I'll help you." My head went up and down, thankful for  
this boy who had found me.  
"Alright." He said smiling. "I'll be right back, don't go no where." With that he left back the way he had came.

I prepared to sit there and wait when I heard it, or smelt it rather. I knew that smell, I could pick it out anywhere.  
Bloodsucker.  
I stood up, ready to fight. _"Wait."_ I thought to myself. I can't handle a vampire, I'm not ready. When it happened with the other  
one it was because he had just killed my mother and I was burning with hatred. Right now I couldn't. The vampire would destroy me.  
Without thinking twice I headed off in the direction Seth had gone.

I tried staying with Seth's scent to run away from the vampire but I realized I couldn't lead them to him. I changed course quickly,  
taking off in a different direction. Before long i found myself standing outside a cute little cabin, one that looked like it had come straight  
out of a fairytale. I walked around it and from the lack of noise, came to the realization that it was empty. Following the advice from Seth,  
I did as was told and succeded in changing back.

"Yes!" I shouted, not realizing how loud it was. "Oops." I said quieter.

Cautiously I made my way into the cabin, flipping on light switches as I walked through the rooms.

It really was like a fairytale, all majestic and something you would see in a disney movie. I walked into another room, the bedroom. From  
the beauty products on the table I sighed in relief. I had found a girls room. I went into the closet, hoping that she was my size.  
"Alright." I exclaimed when I found several outfits that would fit me perfectly. Pulling on some faded jeans and a black OP tank, I heard a noise outside.  
A girls voice. Shit it must be the girl that lives here. I glance around looking for a place to hide. Seeing the open window, I shrugged, what better place to go.  
I threw myself out the window, landing on hands and knees.  
With a backwards glance into the room I hurried away.

I had only gone maybe 30 ft when I heard a growl. Peering into the brush I came eye to ey with something big. Something with eyes  
that looked like humans. It growled at me.  
"Oh shit!" Another wolf!  
I ran in the opposite direction as it raced towards me. I tripped, stumbled, and fell through the woods trying to get away. But it was faster and  
I knew I couldn't go much longer, it would catch me. Seeing a huge white house up ahead I stepped up the speed. Just a little bit faster, I could make it,  
I knew I could. I looked over my shoulder and saw the huge gray wolf catching up to me. Right in time I flung myself at the door. Opening it I threw myself inside,  
knocking into someone. We both landed on the ground with a heavy _thud _I stared into those dark brown eyes and knew they looked exactly like mine.

"Sorry." He said in his deep, throaty voice. He helped himself off the ground and then leaned down to pull me up.  
He was about to say something when he looked me over and confusion clouded his face. Then anger, pure anger.  
"What the hell?"

Funny, you'd think he would have a different reaction after finally seeing his daughter.


	3. Jacob

**Hmmm someone's finally meeting their daddy :)  
Please Read and Review telling me what you think!  
Thanx:)**

* * *

Ch.3  
NPOV

With ferocious anger in his eyes he threw me against the wall, pinning my body to it with his arm across my neck.  
I was choking, couldn't breathe because his immense strength wouldn't let me. I clawed at his arm trying to pull it off  
and not succeding. He pressed harder.

"Where is she!" I wouldn't answer, couldn't answer for the lack of air.

"I said where is she! Answer me! If you did something to her I swear-" He was more then angered, he looked ready  
to kill and I'm sure he would if I didn't give him the answers he wanted. But I didn't know them, hell I didn't even know  
what he was talking about. All I knew was that I was losing it, blacking out. My thought was that he was gonna kill me.  
Days after my mother was murdered, I would be killed by my own father. The last thing I remember before losing consciousness  
was a bell like voice screaming, yelling.  
"Jacob Black what are you doing?"

Moments later I came to, laying on the floor in a heap. My hair had fallen out of its usual ponytail and through the cascade of  
dark hair I could see the bare feet of my father, who had just tried to kill me.

Mom had been wrong, coming here wasn't going to help anything, or anyone. I saw the feet moving towards me and  
without a second thought I lunged for the door, ready to escape.

"Jasper! The door!" Before I could make it someone was blocking my way, a vampire from the horrible smell of it, but not  
a regular vampire, this one was different. He didn't have the smell of human blood. Confused I looked into his eyes, seeing gold behind  
blond shaggy hair, instead of the red I had come to associate with evil.

His eyes widened in shock as he studied my features and I knew what he was seeing.  
Russet colored skin, jet black hair, the dark brown, almost black eyes, the same thin pouty lips, even the same nose.  
He could see the resemblance and it confused him. He was staring into Jacob's eyes, or more correctly,  
he was staring into the face of Jacob Black's daughter.

A wolf was at the window, 8 vampires sat in front of me in the living room. And a beautiful hybrid was wringing her hands  
with worry, watching my father. Jacob was pacing back and forth in front of the couch. I figured if he didn't stop soon, he  
would create a permanent rut in the floor. Shoving his hands though the sir, he sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.

From my position in front of the door, where I had been since one of the bloodsuckers looked at Jacob and said "She's yours."  
I was ready to bolt at any given moment. Seeing how frightened I was, the blonde vampire who had first realized who I was  
approached me. He looked into my eyes and I felt as if he could see into me.

"She's tired, hungry, frightened. We need to help her and then find out whats going on." He looked at me again.

"No. We need some questions to be answered before we do anything with her." Jacob argued.

"No, she needs help right now." The blonde bloodsucker yelled.

Somehow I found my voice. "She was wrong, coming here was a bad idea. And she thought you would help,  
I should've trusted my instinct and stayed away." That immediately got my father's attention.

"Who was wrong? Who told you we... I could help you?" I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Marielita, my mother." He took several steps back, probably from just hearing the name.

"Mar...Mar." "Marielita, my mother." I tried again, helping him out. "You know, the woman you met when you were on  
the run from God knows what. The woman who comforted you in your time of loss and depression, only to have you get up and leave her!"

My voice got louder and angrier as I quickly crossed the room to where he was standing.  
"You remember, the woman you slept with, and got pregnant!"

His eyes widened in shock. "I didn't know she was-"

"Of course you didn't know!" I yelled. And I got right in his face, or as much as I could being only 5 feet tall.

"How could when you just left like that, not even saying goodbye, leaving her to raise a kid by herself.  
A freaky kid who was part human, vampire, and wolf! Leaving her to raise me, your daughter!"  
My anger died down and I let myself fall to the floor, sitting on my legs.

"You're my... my..." He stuttered.

"Oh get with it already!" I said, drained from my explosion of anger. I just wanted him to understand, and to care.  
Getting up I stood in front of him.

"Look at me." I commanded. "Look at my lips, my nose, my hair and skin color. Look at my eyes. Look at my eyes."

He stared into my eyes, trying to read into me.  
I stared back wanting, no, needing him to recognize who I was, to realize just exactly who I was.  
And he did.

He grabbed me up into a huge hug, crushing my body against his, stealing my breath. But I didn't care about that,  
the only thing that mattered was my dad and the fact that he accepted, and understood, and from the look in his eyes, he cared.

"My daughter, my baby, my..." He looked at me, and I realized that I had failed to mention my name.

"Nicolete."

"Niky, my Niky."

_"Niky."_ I thought to myself. I liked it. Niky Black.

"But.. What?...How?..."

"I can explain it, everything." I answered.

I sat on the sofa, at the far end as I listened to my dad tell the story about him and my mom. His wife, Renesmee, smiled at me as  
she handed me a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She was so sweet, and pretty too. With her long wavy chestnut hair, and chocolately  
brown eyes, she was beautiful. I couldn't blame my dad for falling for her.  
But my mom was better, in my eyes she always would be and no one could compare.


	4. Niky

**Now lets see it from Jacobs point of view shall we?  
Read and Review!(:  
Thanx**

* * *

Ch.4  
JPOV

I was with the Cullens in the living room, waiting for my beautiful Renesmee when I first heard it. Someone running,  
and not far behing them, I could hear the pounding of paws on the ground, one of the wolves. Everyone looked at  
each other and I stood up, planning on checking what was going on.

As I reached the door it was flung open and I was tackeled to the ground. The girl hadn't been paying attention to  
where she was going and had smacked into my chest causing us both to fall and surprising me. She shouldn't be  
strong enough to knock me down, the guys could barely do that. She was on top of me and when she opened her  
eyes I couldn't help but think their dark brown color looked oddly familiar.

"Sorry." I said.

She rolled off of me and after getting up, I pulled her to her feet. I opened my mouth to say something when I noticecd  
what she was wearing. Renesmee's favorite jeans covered in mud, and the shirt that I had bought her on our first date  
hung in tatters off this girls body. There were blood stains on it as well.

At first I was confused, not really noticing what I was looking at. Then I realized thazt this girl had Renesmee's clothes!  
And blood stains! Anger flashed through me as I thought of what she did to my girl.

"What the hell?" I yelled. Without thinking I threw her against the wall and pinned her neck to it with my arm. She clawed  
at me, trying to get me to let go but that wasn't going to happen.

"Where is she!" I pressed harder against her throat when she didn't answer.  
"I said where is she! Answer me! If you did something to her I swear-"

I was blinded by my rage and didn't realize just how hard I had been choking her until I heard the most beautiful voice yell,  
"Jacob Black what are you doing?" I yanked my arm away from the girl and turned to see my Nessie standing in the doorway.  
She had a look of horror on her face and I followed her glance to the floor, where the girl was laying unconscious.

"Oh shit!"

I was freaking out, thinking I had killed her when I saw her body move slightly, she had awaken, thank god. I started  
moving towards her when Alice yelled "Jasper! The door!" Before I knew what was happening Jasper had the door  
blocked and the girl was on her feet in front of him. She had been trying to escape. Well I couldn't blame her, I had  
just almost killed her thinking that she had done something to my Nessie. We all watched as Jasper stared into her  
face and his eyes widened in shock. He looked at me, his mouth gaping open and said, "She's yours."

_"What the..."_

The Cullen's were all sitting in the living room, shocked at what Jasper had said. Embry was at the window where he  
had been ever since he chased the girl, thinking that she had done something to Nessie just like I had. I was pacing in  
front of the coach, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Jasper interrupted my thoughts,

"She's tired, hungry, frightened. We need to help her and then find out whats going on." He said and looked at the girl again.

"No." I argued. "We need some questions to be answered before we do anything with her."

"No, she needs help right now!" He yelled back.

Then, for the first time, the girl spoke.  
"She was wrong, coming here was a bad idea. And she thought you would help, I should've trusted my instinct and stayed away."

She immediately got my attention. "Who was wrong? Who told you we... I could help you?"

She looked me dead in the eyes as she said a name I never thought I would hear again. "Marielita, my mother."

I took severeal steps back in surprise, my mind whirling to try and put everything together. "Mar...Mar..."

"Marielita, my mother." She said again with anger in her voice.

She continued as if sensing how much I didn't want this to be happening.  
"You know, the woman you met when you were on the run from God knows what.  
The woman who comforted you in your time of loss and depression, only to have you get up and leave her!"

She stalked across the room towards me, her anger apparent on her face.  
"You remember, the woman you slept with, and got pregnant!"

My body shook as what she was saying was sinking in, it couldn't be true, it just couldn't be.  
"I didn't know she was-"

"Of course you didn't know!" She yelled, getting in my face despite her size.  
"How could when you just left like that, not even saying goodbye, leaving her to raise a kid by herself.  
A freaky kid who was part human, vampire, and wolf! Leaving her to raise me, your daughter!"  
The anger drained out of her and she dropped to the floor. She was my, my, my.

"You're my... my..." I stuttered out loud.

"Oh get with it already!" Quick as a flash she was back on her feet, standing in front of me.  
"Look at me." She commanded. "Look at my lips, my nose, my hair and skin color. Look at my eyes. Look at my eyes."  
I did and finally realized why she looked so familiar, she looked exactly like me.

I grabbed her up in a hug and crushed her to my body. My baby, she was my baby girl and I never even knew.

"My daughter, my baby, my..." I pulled back to look at her, realizing I didn't even know her name.

"Nicolete."

"Niky, my Niky." I crushed her back to me.  
"But.. What?...How?..."

"I can explain it, everything." She answered.


End file.
